


A Shattering

by ems4179



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is unobservant, Loki Feels, M/M, Natasha is annoyed, The Hulk is transfixed, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Tony likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems4179/pseuds/ems4179
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is tired of fighting Thor. Not a great way to feel on the battlefield but maybe, finally, the pieces of a shattered god can be put back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattering

With a sigh, Loki dropped his staff. He was tired. So very tired.

Thor frowned and lowered Mjölnir as he looked at his brother. "Loki..?"

With a tiny whimper, and before Thor could react at all, Loki closed the distance between them. His head fell against the taller god's shoulder and he closed his eyes, his hands moving to rest against his brother's chest.

Thor knew something odd was going on. (Well, duh) so he was smart enough not to let go of his hammer but, his free hand found its usual place on Loki's neck. The sensation of his skin against his brother's, like this - no fighting, no trying to hurt - was something he missed fiercely.

He realised in that moment, if Loki was about to use a dagger to stab him, he was stupidly okay with that. Because it would be a good way to go. With that thought in mind, and given that his hand was not willing to relinquish its hold on his brother, he instead dropped the hammer and raised his hand to tilt his brother's face up so that he could look at him. "Brother, what's wrong?"

Loki shook his head. "I just... Just give me a minute, Thor. I'm not quite myself today." He lowered his head to Thor's shoulder once more, his nose brushing against the blonde's throat as he inhaled Thor's scent.

Thor blinked. "Are you smelling me?" He looked around in confusion, becoming aware that the Avengers were standing around watching this strange moment - even the Hulk was and wow, wasn't that something!

"I'm so tired, Thor. I miss you. It doesn't seem fair that I should miss you this much when you don't miss me at all."

Thor forgot about the Avengers as those words filtered in. He snorted and slid the fingers of his right hand into Loki's hair. "That is the least intelligent thing I have ever heard you say, brother. I miss you."

Loki snorted in disbelief at that. It caused Thor to give his brother a shake. "I miss you... I miss the other half of my soul."

Loki's eyes widened as Thor's words sunk in and they flew to meet his gaze. "Thor..." He couldn't hide the hope from his eyes as he looked at the blonde.

For the first time, Thor guessed correctly at his brother's expression. He lowered his head slowly then, he carefully and tentatively pressed a soft kiss to Loki's lips. Something low in his belly fluttered as Loki whimpered and clung to him and deepened the kiss.

As the Avengers stood watching, bewildered, it was Natasha who spoke first. She raised a brow. "It's about time."

Clint blinked and looked at her. "They are **brothers.** "

She shrugged. "Adopted. Also, gods... It's what they do."

Tony coughed. "JARVIS, record this... Just in case it devolves into hot, alien god porn. Uh...for research purposes of course."

JARVIS could not have sounded more weary in that moment, but Tony didn't care too much. "Yes Sir."

Steve grimaced. "Isn't watching it once enough?"

Tony looked at the Captain and laughed. "No one is forcing you to stay..." Even the Hulk seemed amused by his reaction.

"I cannot leave - what if this is all a ruse to get Thor alone?" It was not easy to keep watching however - people just did not behave like that, back in the day. This sort of show of affection was meant to happen in private. A sigh escaped him as he realised that mentally, he was **old**.

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes. "There wouldn't be a thing you could do about it, Cap. Loki would just magic him somewhere else. Besides... He's kinda always been in love with Thor. Didn't everyone know that?"

Natasha eyed him. Lust she had guessed at, but love? She was a little annoyed that it was Clint who had picked up on that rather than her. "How long have you been aware of that? You didn't think to share with, I don't know... **Thor**?"

Clint was a little surprised by the angry tone of his lover as she spoke. "Uh...ever since he was in my head? There really didn't seem much point mentioning it when Thor was all about Jane."

Bruce frowned. "Clint where have you been? She dumped him two years ago, claiming he was obsessed with his brother. Come on man - even I noticed that!"

"Oh. Well y'know, busy?"

The rest of the group sighed collectively and turned their attention once more to the two gods. Apart from Tony who had never stopped watching even as he listened to the conversation around him. He stared with wide, pleased eyes as Thor pulled Loki up into his arms while the other god wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. "I think I'm about to get my wish. Thank you Santa!"

Loki managed to pull his lips from Thor's, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. "Thor, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Thor frowned and kissed his forehead. "Loki, I need you by my side. Is there any chance.."

"Yes! Whatever you want just...please...don't leave me on my own. I can't...I can't do it any more."

Thor smirked. "Careful, Loki - I might take you at your word and marry you. Then you would would have no choice but to fight at my side rather than against me."

Loki sighed softly and lowered his forehead to his brother's shoulder. "If that is what you want, brother."

Thor froze. "You...would?"

Loki lifted his head up to. stare quizically at his brother. "Are you really that surprised, Thor? I love you. I always have. I always knew it was entirely useless - you could never think of me in such a way. You are far too pure for that. but I'm tired, Thor. I've been falling for so long now. Falling since our ill-fated jaunt to Jotunheim. You keep slipping further and further away from me, always in the opposite direction but I need you. It's only ever been you."

The blonde resisted the urge to smack his brother upside the head but couldn't stop his eyes rolling. "You are out of your mind - do you really think I feel nothing? You are in my arms with lips reddened and full from my kisses, I can feel you hard against my body and it excites me - I am every bit as hard. There has only ever been you in my heart, Loki, try as I might to banish you. I loved you with everything I had even when we believed ourselves to be brothers by blood."

Loki stared entranced for a moment before he smirked in an almost evil fashion. For a moment, Thor was terrified, thinking this had all been a lie meant to break him but Loki's eyes softened and he leaned in to suck his brother's ear lobe. "Give me one more chance, Thor. Let me be at your side, not stuck in your shadow, and I will be good."

Thor moaned and clung a little tighter. He almost said that he would give Loki as many chances as he needed but he held back. He lowered his head to kiss and lick his brother's throat instead - a far better use of his tongue anyway.

Tony grinned. "Buckle up kids - we just got ourselves a new Avenger."

**Author's Note:**

> The characters mentioned in this story belong to Marvel not me. I just had time on my hands and felt like writing stuff and this is what came out.


End file.
